Hope and Loss
by JayLawliet818
Summary: It has been three years since the battle between Hell and Heaven, but things aren't going as they planned. Follow Kid and Maka as they struggle with the knowledge of long lost enemies, and the hopes of finally stopping this eternal rivalry between Heaven and Hell. Only one thing stands in their way... Sequel to Life and Death! Summary sucks but give story a chance!
1. Chapter 1

"Maka! Two angels want to see you!" A very familiar voice called. Maka groaned inwardly. "Alright, send 'em in." She said nonchalantly.

It had been 3 years since the major battle between Heaven and Hell. Over those three years, Hell had no attacks or captures. It was a relief, but also worrying. Also, it was the anniversary since God died. Maka still had a hatred for Hell, since the Devil killed him. She was the "new" God, though people still called her Maka. Kami was still in the prison for insane people and surprisingly, Maka was the one who decided to keep her in there. Nothing really had changed.

"Ano, Maka, I had to ask you about something." Maka turned to see a young female angel with grayish wings, but mostly white. "What is it?" She asked. "Well, what are you going to do about Soul?" She asked nervously, waiting for the explosion. Maka stopped dead. "What about him?" She asked, only a little anger in her voice. "A-Ano... He was in Hell right, so maybe he'll become the new Devil. I just thought it'd be good to be on watch..."

3...2...1... "How dare you question me?! You think I didn't already think about that?!" Maka shouted. "N-No, I just-" "I don't want to worry the other angels by posting guards around the Life Puddle 24/7!" Maka seethed. Kid rushed in almost immediately. "What's going on?" Kid asked, looking between the 12 year old and the 17 year old. "Kiddo-kun!" She yelled and hid behind him.

"How dare you?!" Maka yelled and jumped forward. "Whoa, steady Maka." Kid said and pushed her back. "Why don't you go home for now?" Kid asked gently to the girl. She nodded quickly and flew away.

Kid closed the door, locked it, then turned to Maka. "What was that all about? I felt your anger from here to the store." Kid asked. "She was questioning my judgement! She should be punished!" Maka said while glaring at him. Kid glared back. "She was asking a question! She was only concerned!" Kid yelled back. "Are you questioning my judgement too?" She asked, getting up in his face.

Kid didn't flinch. "No, I don't." He hissed. Maka suddenly deflated and walked back to her desk. She rested her head in her arms while leaning into the desk. "What have become? I'm becoming so insane that I can't even trust you." She murmured.

Kid's gaze softened. "You know I trust you, and you can trust me. I understand how much pressure you have. I can feel it." Kid sighed. He walked over to her and started massaging her shoulders. She leaned into his hands. "That feels good..." She sighed also. Kid smirked and squeezed her neck a little too hard. "OW! What was that for?" She said, mischief in her voice.

"For doubting my loyalty towards you." He smirked and jumped back. He tackled her to the ground and pinned her down.

"You know, I sometimes forget you're a kid." He said while smirking. She smirked back and kneed him. He winced and let go of her. "You're just a few minutes older than me, don't get so cocky." She said while she went back to her desk.

"You'd feel stressed if you knew everyone's life depended on you." She said wistfully. "Not everyone's life. Only the children. The military take care of the rest." Kid pointed out. She sighed for the umpteenth time.

"I'm so jealous." She muttered. "Why?" Kid asked. "The girl, she liked you. She addressed you so formally, that made me loose it." She said while looking at him. "Well, I totally go after girls that are 5 years younger than I am." He said sarcastically while kissing her forehead. "You're the only one I love. Forever and Always." He said.

Maka smiled at him. "I love you too." She said and kissed him. He kissed back. "Sorry to interrupt but we have an emergency." Maka and Kid broke apart and stared at the military person. "What's the emergency?" She asked, getting serious now.

"We've detected movement in the real world that I think you both should see." He said, looking to the two. They nodded and started flying to the military base, the military angel flying after them.

Maka and Kid landed at the security system. "Your name and business here?" The speaker asked. "Maka Albarn and I was requested to come here." She responded. "Good, come on in." The metal door opened and they ran inside.

"What did you need to show me?" She asked. They were in a room full of large TV screens on the walls and keypads everywhere. It was also dark, the only light coming off the TV screens.

"We've detected something we thought you'd all see." An angel moved to the side to reveal two 8 year old boys, both hauntingly familiar. "How is that possible?! We killed them didn't we?" Kid asked, shocked. One of the boys had spiky white hair with red eyes while the other one had gray and red streaked hair and ice, cold eyes. "The Devil and Soul, why am I not surprised." Maka muttered. "Keep watching their movements, tell me anything new." Maka said, a little more louder.

"Understood." The soldier replied and showed the two boys on the screen as Maka and Kid left.

"We really have to keep an eye on them both. They could become a danger to the angels." Kid said to Maka as they walked side by side to the office. "I know, but I don't want to freak out the angels." Maka argued. "Just tell them that only military people can go to the Life Puddle instead of people who can't fight." Kid said. Maka just nodded.

"Attention all angels, this is an important announcement. Only military angels are aloud to go near the Life Puddle. Repeating, only all military angels are aloud near the Life Puddle. Those who go near it that aren't the said angels risk losing their life. Thank you." She said then put down the speaker thing.

"Just when I thought we got rid of them." Kid said darkly. "Wait, they must have put a part of their spirit into the humans. They have been alive for 8 years while it's only been 3 years since they died." Maka said. "But Soul didn't die, he just ran away. That makes him even more powerful and The Devil can take over anyone who has a hatred." Kid pointed out. "Yeah, well, how did they manage to do that?" Maka asked.

"They could have taken over a normal human boy's spirit and replaced with their own. Or they could have manipulated time and age in the real world. Things are just getting so complicated." Kid said and collapsed onto a chair. "At least we're in this together. And we have the element of surprise. For all they know, we're still clueless about them." Maka said then closed her eyes.

"At least now things aren't as boring." Kid said. "Yeah, but not the excitement we want." Maka muttered mutinously. Kid shrugged.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

Well, here it is! The sequel to Life and Death! Please know that I chose this title for a reason, it still follows the theme.

Review and tell me what you think so far!

~Angels and Devils


	2. Chapter 2

Maka woke up the next morning to feel stiffness in her stretched and gasped in pain when she felt the crack in her back. She glanced around the room tiredly to see Kid fast asleep in her chair, snoring softly. She got up off the chair and arched her back. Finally stretched, she decided to open her office.

She was beyond shocked and surprise when she saw a bunch of people yowling and holding up posters. They said stuff like, 'Let us near the Life Puddle' and 'Why didn't you tell us about Soul!' She slammed the door shut and started shaking Kid. "Hmm...?" He asked sleepily. "There is a riot outside!" She hissed to him. He was awake almost instantly and looked out one of the windows. He ducked as a shoe was thrown into the window, shattering it.

"Did the old God ever have this problem?" Kid asked grouchily. "I don't know!" She said desperately. "I'm going to try talking to them." Kid sighed and got up. "Don't die." Maka said, grabbing his hand. He gently made her let go then smiled at her. "I'll be fine." He smiled, then bravely went outside.

Of course, all the girls got silent immediately, the guys still shouted until the girls smacked them. Then they shut up. "What the fuck is going on here?!" He yelled. "We want to know why Maka didn't tell us about Soul and The Devil!" A male angel shouted. "We didn't want to worry you! There is a reason behind everything! We have everything under control!" Kid shouted in fury.

At first, there was silence. Then the girls shared one look, then quickly floated to him. "Kiddo-kun, will you protect us?" One of them asked sexily. "Get off me!" He spat, trying to free himself. The girls squealed then dragged Kid down. "What the f-" Kid was cut off when one of them grabbed his mouth.

"Oh HELL no!" A voice rang through the crowd. At once, the girls let go of Kid as he scrambled away from them, quickly floating up to Maka, who was seething. "You do NOT take my Kid away from me! I can punish you severely if you do something he does not want! From the screams, I think he doesn't want you to do that so why don't all of you get your sorry asses back home before I send you all to jail!" She screamed at the whole crowd.

Kid, meanwhile, was biting his lip to stop himself from screaming Maka's fury.

Some of Kid's... "fangirls" gave her a dirty look before all of the angels left the clearing. She sighed and Kid stopped biting his lip as her anger subsided. "Jesus, angels these days." She sighed. Kid nodded and straightened his shirt. "How the hell did so many people come to like me? I don't get it." He sighed and hugged Maka tightly.

"Don't worry, I only love you Maka. Don't be so jealous. We're Soul Lovers after all. We can't really be separated." He mused. Maka smiled and hugged him back. "I know Kid. I only love you also." She said. She rested her head on his shoulders.

They broke apart and just stared at each other. "Since when have you become so beautiful Maka? It kinda amazes me." He smirked at her. She blushed, then smirked, _then _playfully hit his shoulders. "Since when did you become so hot Kid? I'm not surprised, though, that you have so many fangirls." She said. They both just laughed.

"Maka! There's something that we thought you guys should see between The Devil, Soul, and a new guy!" A military angel shouted to them while trying his best to stay afloat. He collapsed onto the ground, panting. "Dude, are you ok?" Kid asked. "Yeah.. I'm fine... Just go to the... base.." He panted. Maka and Kid shared a look, before both of them picked the guy up and flew over to the base.

"What's the new news?" Maka asked seriously as she gazed at the moniter. "We found some... _ interesting _actions between both the Devil and Soul, just some one else was involved." He said, then pulled up a video.

"Na na na boo boo, you can't catch me!" Soul in chibi form sneered to a little boy who was trying to keep up. The little boy looked to be about six and had shoulder length brown hair and kind eyes, though he was panting, he looked like he enjoyed running after Soul. "No way... Is that..?" Maka trailed off in shock.

"God? Yes, it is." The military angel responded.

"Oi, Spirit!" The Devil called to Soul. "So Spirit is his name in the real world? How come I'm not surprised he takes after my dad." Maka muttered, then continued watching. "What do you want Night?" 'Spirit' called back. "And Night's the Devil's name." Kid finished off. "This kid doesn't know when to quit does he? We've asked him to stop following us, but he didn't listen." 'Night called back and cracked his knuckles. "Yeah Night, he doesn't." Spirit said then cracked his knuckles as he stood next to Night.

"B-But I thought you wanted me to chase you? That's why you were tormenting me to catch you." The little boy asked confused. "Since when did we tell you to chase us?" Night sneered at him. The little boy jumped backwards as Night tried to punch him before he started running. "Get back here midget!" Spirit called, then the video stopped there.

"So, they really are destined to be enemies weren't they? Even now in the real world they hate each other." Kid commented. "I know, but it doesn't help that Soul's on their side." Maka sighed and leaned on Kid's shoulders.

"Come on, let's get back to your office before someone vandalizes it." Kid said gently. Maka shot up immediately. "Oh shit!" She exclaimed before running, not flying, at her full speed. Kid sighed and ran after her also.

Guess what, Kid jinxed it. There was red spray paint everywhere saying "Maka sucks as the new God" and "I love Kiddo-kun more than she ever will" and all that bullshit. Kid stopped dead at what he saw.

"Oh... My... God.." Kid whispered. "Why do they do this?! I'm trying my best and they don't appreciate nothing that I do! They think I'm killing them off and not doing anything or them!" Maka wailed. "Calm down Maka, please..." Kid begged, feeling sadness at his heart. Maka sobbed into her hands. "They'll get over it and they have no right to judge you. How about this? I'll go find them myself and take a few to jail. Will that make you feel better?" Kid asked.

Maka shook her head. "They'll hate me even more if I do it without reason..." She said quietly. "Without reason!?" Kid exploded.

"They vandalized the whole office, that's a 100,000 dollar fine, they almost killed me, and they are questioning t=your judgement! How can you say that's without reason?!" Kid snarled. Maka bit her lip also to stop herself from retorting.

"I'm going to talk to them whether you like it or not." Kid said darkly and flew off before Maka could say anything.

For once, Maka screamed to the sky. All her loss, her pain, her anger, everything. She kept screaming until she felt better. She closed her eyes, and wondered,

_What will happen now? _

* * *

Ok, ok, I'll end it now -.- So, how'd you like it? I like Kid's fangirls because I know I'm one of them :3 Happy Summer Break for people who have it right now... like me! Anyways...

Review!

~Angels and Devils


	3. Chapter 3

Kid felt a wave emotions so badly that he crashed down from where he was flying. "What's up with her? I told her I'd take care of it." Kid muttered before getting back up and continuing flying.

Kid came to the town where all the angels slept, ate, fought, etc. He looked around a little bit before going to a random house. Luckily for him, a girl angel appeared and put a hand to her mouth. "Kiddo-kun? What may I help you with?" She asked while leaning against the doorway.

Kid started to clench his teeth. "Stop." He said. The girl blinked at him, registering what he just said.

"What?"

"Stop with all this. I don't care for any of you guys anymore. You guys abused me three years ago. I still can't forget, or forgive. I will never like you, so stop with all this hating towards Maka." Kid said darkly.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "We will love you more than she will ever love you. Why can't you see that?" The angel asked, her voice slowly getting louder. Kid quickly gripped her throat, losing his temper.

"I. Will. Never. Love. Any. Of. You. Got that?" Kid asked angrily while tightening his grip. He didn't realize that some of the male angels had come out to see what the girl's yelling was all about. The girl nodded vigorously, her face turning red.

Kid let go and she dropped to the ground, gasping for breath. Kid turned around and faced three male angels, of course, all of them were white-winged. "Why are you picking on one of our girls?" The middle one asked.

Kid narrowed his eyes in anger. "I'm sick of the vandalism, sick of everyone hating on Maka. I'm sick of you guys thinking you can do whatever you want because Maka is the new god." Kid growled and started to go pass them.

"Where do you think you're going?" The one on the far left grabbed Kid's shoulder.

"We are at least 5 years older than you are little angel. You are nothing but trouble." The one on the far right grabbed Kid's other shoulder. Kid slowly faced the middle one, or the leader.

"I knew God should have gotten rid of you or left you down back in Hell." The leader snarled before aiming his fist for Kid's face. Kid expanded his dark wings and flew just out of reach for the angels to hit him on the ground.

"One more attack on the office, and you will go to jail." Kid snarled before flying away as fast as he could.

Kid arrived at the office to see Maka asleep on her desk, again. Kid sighed, before smiling at her. Kid walked quietly to her and picked her up. "They'll warm up to you, you'll see." Kid whispered, before flying away to their dorms.

Kid picked the lock of her dorm and opened the brown door with a creak. He saw Maka's friend, and roommate, Tsubaki, sleeping soundly. She didn't seem to hear him sneak in. Kid gently laid Maka down on her bed and covered her up with the blankets. He looked at her for just a minute more then closed their door, locking it.

Kid put his hands in his pockets and walked through the dormitory. He eyed a couple doors as he walked by suspiciously. Finally, he came to his room. It was farther down than the rest, really far. Kid opened the door and locked it, knowing the drill.

Once Kid was in the bed, he stared at the moon for a little bit. _All of this new information is changing me. I can't even trust the towns people, but they can't trust me either. Can we all just get along, without all of this rivalry. _Kid sighed, knowing the answer. _If the rivalry between Heaven and Hell were to end.. Maybe.. Just maybe we could all get along. _

* * *

OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry for not updating this in like, forever... *Bows in apology* I can't believe I forgot this story...

I have writers block for this story, so soooooo sorry this is super caduper short. I'll try to update this as soon as I can and hopefully you haven't forgotten this story...

Review pwease.. :)

~Angels and Devils


End file.
